


Command & Conquer

by MaxRev



Series: Kaidan Porn Week 2018 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Knox finds himself in an unusual situation at the hands of his very capable Major.





	Command & Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> The song Kaidan danses to is [ Pony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbnoG2dsUk0) from the movie Magic Mike.
> 
> Written for Kaidan Porn Week 2018 @spectrekaidanalenko - Kink Day (I think lol). Thank you @shotce for checking it over ;)

Knox finished checking up with the ground crew after the latest mission, although he’d barely registered anything they said - normal for him. He tried to give the illusion of caring for how they felt, about their thoughts on how the mission went, but emotions were foreign to him and entirely beyond his capabilities. By now, they all knew that and likely went through the motions just as much as he did.

Carrying a datapad with new intel, thrust into his hands by Specialist Traynor, he could finally retreat to his cabin alone. A hot shower to wash away the blood, dirt, and sweat, and then he could relax. The cool air in his cabin would be a welcome relief on his bare skin.

The information on the datapad appeared to contain nothing but letters and numbers, all jumbled together. Knox gave up trying to decipher it. His mind needed a rest just as much as his body. He wished the damn elevator would move faster. His skin itched and chafed inside the uniform he’d changed into after the mission.

Finally, it coasted to a stop. He stepped out, the doors to his cabin opening on approach. Making a beeline for the shower, he dropped his clothes in a trail behind him to be picked up later.

Setting the temperature as hot as he could stand it, Knox stepped under the strong spray, letting go a hum of pleasure as it massaged aching muscles, blood and grime swirling down the drain. With efficient movements, he lathered his hair and body, watching as the water washed the soap away.

Finished, he stepped out and toweled off, ready to try reading the report once more. Maybe this time, it would actually make sense.

Leaving the bathroom, he stopped in surprise; the datapad was no longer on the desk where he'd left it, his clothes not scattered across the floor.

Head snapping up, anger burned through him, his eyes glowing red. The scars crisscrossing his body flared with the emotion. _No one_ came in here unannounced. With the utmost control, Knox restrained a flare of biotics.

Stepping down into the sleeping section, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Searching every corner of the room provided no clues. Whoever had been here left no clues behind. Sitting down on the end of the bed, he was now on full alert. The relaxation he’d enjoyed after the shower was gone.

Music began to fill the room. Knox barely moved in response. It would take much more than that to get a reaction from him. What sounded like a male voice, synthesized and pitched very low, accompanied the music. The heavy beat began to pulse through his body.

Sensing movement, Knox reached for a gun, something he didn’t have in his cabin. Being naked in the face of danger wasn’t a concern to him in the least.

At the top of the stairs was the silhouette of a body, outlined in the blue light of the fish tank. Relief burned through him. _He knew that body_. Opening his mouth to speak, he was interrupted before uttering a sound.

“Relax, Commander. Enjoy the show.”

The smoky voice, deeper than usual, sent a thrill down his spine. Knox placed his hands behind him on the bed, leaning back into them. He’d play along. _For now_. Crossing his ankles, legs stretched out in front of him, his naked body was on display. It didn’t matter to him; this was his cabin, after all.

His eyes took in the biotic at the top of the stairs. He wore the complete Alliance uniform, the buckles of the shirt undone, sides hanging open. The boots were gone, his feet bare. It was the only bit of skin Knox could see, the rest covered in shadow, and... _it was hot_. Kaidan began to dance slowly to the beat of the music and Knox found himself intrigued.

As the muscular, fit body twisted and turned to the music, everything else faded to the background. Knox felt his heart begin to beat in time with the rhythm of the heavy bass.

Knox always took the lead in bed, Kaidan going along with his demands. He’d never shown any inclination to take charge. Knox wouldn’t have let him anyway; it was just not his way. He had to wonder, though, why the sudden change? What was the motive behind this elaborate display?

Frustrated, Knox became irritated at just sitting on the bed, doing nothing but watching. He much preferred action. If it was anyone other than Kaidan, he’d have taken control already. For the moment, he convinced himself it was worth the wait to see what Kaidan had planned.

The song began in earnest and then things really started to get interesting.

Grasping the zipper of his fatigue pants with nimble fingers, Kaidan slid it down slowly. Knox tracked the movement closely. He felt his heartbeat speed up in anticipation of what was underneath. The sides of his shirt swung outward to reveal a white tank top underneath, fitted, clinging snugly to every bit of muscle. Disappointment flashed through Knox briefly - he’d hoped to see those toned abs on display.

Pushing the disappointment aside, Knox focused once again on Kaidan’s movements.

Kaidan shrugged off the shirt, letting the material slide down his muscular arms. It was tossed off to the side. Arms still to his sides, he thrust his hips forward - _one, two, three times_ \- to the beat of the song.

Knox slid his tongue out to moisten suddenly dry lips. There were words to the song, but he wasn’t really trying to understand them, his attention focused entirely on Kaidan as he moved his legs side to side, before rotating his hips in a sexy display. His upper body twisted and turned, showing off the toned, muscular body in a way that tested Knox’s limits of self-control.

He was getting very turned on just by watching, forgetting all about wanting to be in charge. 

Kneeling down, Kaidan arched backward, spreading his legs as far as the military issued material would allow. His hands slid over his chest, his abs... _lower_...grabbing himself, a bulge obvious in the tight fatigues. Heated amber eyes never left Knox’s own.

Knox wanted those hands to be his own but refused to give the biotic the satisfaction of a reaction. From the smirk on his lips, he had no doubt Kaidan knew exactly what affect he was having - even without the clear evidence before him.

The biotic stood up in a powerful, fluid motion. Knox struggled for breath, imagining those strong leg and ass muscles moving underneath the palms of his hands. Those feverish thoughts skidded to a stop when Kaidan grasped the tank top and pulled, the fabric ripping down the center to finally bared those chiseled, golden abs to his hungry gaze. The pants had moved lower, hanging loosely on his hips, just a tease of hip bones above them.

His control slipped a fraction, and Knox uncrossed his ankles, spreading his legs apart. Kaidan gave him a knowing, sexy smile. Dropping down to the floor, he slid on his hands and knees, powerful hips pumping up and down to mimic sex. Knox’s mouth went dry, imagining the motion of those hips over top of him. _How much longer_?

As Kaidan devoured him with his eyes, pausing his movements, some of the words of the song became clear…

_If you're horny, let's do it_

_Ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

White teeth bared in a sexy grin, Kaidan began to move again to the music.

Knox felt his body responding, not only to the suggestiveness of the movements, but to the way Kaidan’s body twisted and turned, hips thrusting always with the heavy bass beats of the song for emphasis. He was a work of art in motion, and Knox could finally admit, he was enjoying the show. Kaidan had certainly rendered him speechless and for the first time ever, Knox found himself content to sit back and watch. Though, it would be nice if the damn song would end so they could get on with...other things.

A drop of sweat dripped into his eye, but he refused to wipe it away. His erection began to throb with the beat as Kaidan continued to dance before him, heavy-lidded eyes always on Knox or on his body - intently aware of the results he was having.

Deciding two could play this game, Knox’s hazel eyes gazed steadily back at Kaidan. He slid a hand down, wrapping it around his hot length. Sliding his thumb along the tip for lubrication, he used it to slide his hand up and back down. His ploy didn’t work. Watching through heavy-lidded eyes, Kaidan mimicked the movement, a hand sliding back and forth over the bulge in his pants, even as he thrust his hips forward with each beat.

Knox felt his rigid control slip a little bit more. _No!_ He struggled to fight it. Knox Shepard did not lose control. _Ever_.

Tonight might be the exception.

Kaidan came towards him, setting one foot down on each stair for every beat. Again, hands sliding over his abs, across his chest and back down. He stopped directly in front of Knox, staring down at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. A hand came to a stop, cupping his heavy erection outlined by his pants.

Kaidan eased down, resting lightly in Knox’s lap. He moved his hips slowly, tantalizingly, back and forth over the erection beneath him, staring directly into Knox’s eyes. The tenuous grip of his control slipping, he let a throaty moan slip from between his lips. No one else had ever made him let go of his legendary restraint.

Hot breath drifted over his neck and Knox tilted his head back, basking in the feel of it. He waited for the feel of soft, warm lips...a wet tongue. Neither of those sensations forthcoming, he opened his eyes in surprise. The heat from the biotic’s body was lost when he moved away.

Knox narrowed his eyes in response but Kaidan couldn’t see the angry look, already turning to face away. But then he threw a sultry look over his shoulder, a slight smirk twisting the scars on his lips and frustration disappeared with the view of him bending over.

Grasping the waistband of the pants in his hands, Kaidan pulled them down, inch by tantalizing inch. Knox nearly swallowed his tongue. Whether it was the move or the sight afterwards, he wasn’t sure.

Kaidan wore a bright blue thong, the thin piece of material in the back disappearing between firm, round cheeks. The sight of it broke the thin thread of control Knox had left. Lifting a hand, he was desperate to trace the tiny scrap of shiny blue with his fingertips.

Instead, he gathered the tattered remains of control, letting his hand fall back to the bed. This was Kaidan’s show and with all Knox had seen so far, he’d give the man his moment.

It just better be over soon. Spilling all over himself like a randy teenager was out of the question.

Before him, Kaidan slipped out of the pants, turning around to face Knox. Placing his hands behind his head, he continued to thrust in time to the music, coming one step closer each time. Knox could now see the affect this demonstration was having on Kaidan as well. The thong left little to the imagination, the piece of fabric cupping his erection full and heavy. Knowing he could use that to his advantage and take control, Knox barely resisted following through.

Once again, Kaidan settled onto his lap. Heart thudding against his ribs, Knox felt himself drowning in heated amber. White teeth nipped at his full bottom lip, following with a lick of the tongue. Tilting his hips, Kaidan moved slowly, agonizingly, back and forth, over Knox’s erection. It garnered a growl and Knox surged forward, capturing the smirk with his mouth. He plunged his tongue inside the hot mouth before him, unable to rein in his hunger.

Kaidan moaned before pulling back and pushing Knox backwards onto the bed. Like a predatory cat, he crawled over him.

His scent was heavy in the air, skin damp with sweat. Knox felt like his own skin was too tight, on fire in anticipation. Above him, the always perfectly styled black hair was beginning to curl, a wayward lock falling onto the forehead. His fingers twitched, wanting to reach up and touch it but Kaidan’s arms had his own pinned down at his sides.

He could easily break free - he detested being confined - but this was Kaidan, so he quelled the urge. Then he forgot all about it when Kaidan nudged each of his legs apart with a knee, settling his erection snug against Knox’s. A hiss left his lips.

“What do you want, Shepard?” The honeyed voice was hoarse - huskier and deeper - and Knox felt his last thin bit of control snap like a twig in the wind.

“I want to fuck you, Kaidan. _Now_.” He put every bit of The Commander into his voice to get Kaidan to comply.

It wasn’t working. He stared back at Knox, “ _No_. I’m in charge.”

The intense look on Kaidan’s face was making him painfully hard. In the whiskey-colored eyes, he saw determination. Yet, deep in their depths was just a bit of hesitation. It was the only thing keeping Knox from turning the tables. Kaidan would relinquish control if Knox asked.

Forcing himself to relax, he wanted to see what Kaidan would do. Giving him a barely perceptible nod, Kaidan gave him a dazzling smile in return. Knox was stunned by it.

“Let’s get on with it then, shall we?”

Giving him a dark look, one brow rising up, Knox said, “It’s about fucking time.”

Kaidan laughed, a low, sultry sound, “Oh, I agree. It’s _exactly_ that time.”

He slanted his mouth over Knox’s, tongue pushing inside forcefully. Pulling away again, he growled against Knox’s ear, “But I’m setting the pace.” His teeth nipped and tugged at Knox’s lips before moving down his jaw, their stubble sliding together to create a delicious friction.

Knox let his head fall back against the mattress. Even though he’d given his consent for Kaidan to be in control, he couldn't keep his hands from mapping Kaidan’s body - the curve of his back, the firm, rounded muscle of his ass, the muscular arms and thighs. He could do this all day, memorizing the incredible body above him by touch.

Until Kaidan pushed his arms above his head. And then he used his lips, teeth and tongue on Knox. Moving down his jaw, he nipped, sucked and nipped, blazing a trail down his neck, over his collarbone, down his chest. Moth closing over a nipple, he tugged at it, swirled his tongue around it...moved to the other and did the same.

Noises slipped through Knox’s parted lips, despite his best efforts to keep them contained. Control? What control? He was well and truly lost in the whirlwind of sensation that was Kaidan Alenko.

He moved lower, tongue dipping into his belly button, then nipping at the tender skin around it. Knox fisted his hands in the sheets, arms straining against the desire to turn the tables. The hot, moist mouth kissed a line down the trail of hair from his belly button to his groin. His erection twitched, throbbing with need.

Knox groaned - a mix of so many emotions- when that mouth skipped over his hardened length and instead, Kaidan slipped down further. Warm hands ghosted skillfully over his upper body while Kaidan's mouth continued its wicked assault elsewhere, tongue licking along his legs, moving closer and closer to where Knox wanted it.

Yet, not _when_ he wanted it.

He asked again, “What do you want, Shepard?”

With no hesitation Knox growled, “I want you to wrap your lips around me. Take me deep, Kaidan.”

And just like that, he got what he wanted - mostly. Knox nearly came right then and there.

Kaidan’s tongue flicked out, licking up the pulsing length, mouth closing around the head. Knox bowed upward, his body sensitive to every nuance of Kaidan's devastating mouth. “ _FUCK_!” the word was ripped from him as he nearly came right then.

Backing away from where Knox needed him the most, Kaidan moved back up his body, one hand wiping away the sweat on Knox’s brow, fingers sliding through soaked hair. Knox couldn't catch his breath. Dark amber eyes captured his, predatory, focused, “You want me to stop?”

“ _Fuck_ no. I'll end you here and now.”

A rich laugh filled the room, “Such a way with words.”

He met his lips with a soft, feathery touch. And crawled back down. Knox struggled to remain coherent but it wasn't easy when Kaidan's mouth finally - _finally_ \- closed over him, sucking him thoroughly. He wanted to watch but was too strung out to even lift his head. Reveling in sensation alone was a new experience for him...and not a bad one at all.

He could feel the pull as Kaidan sucked him hard, taking him all the way inside, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Cooler air wrapping around him when he came back up to tongue along the head. Pressure built steadily...and then suddenly, the mouth was gone.

Knox whimpered at the loss. Imagine that...Kaidan succeeded in making the great Commander Shepard whimper in bed.

He didn't open his eyes, a sure sign of trust if there ever was one. Every nerve ending on his body was on overload, he waited with anticipation for Kaidan's next move. There were depths to the Major he hadn't known of. He was going to enjoy learning them.

His ears picked up a sound, the click of a cap. _He knew that sound_. But what did Kaidan have in mind? Knox could feel the pleasure begin to fade, replaced by tension.

Kaidan knew, “Relax.”

Finally opening his eyes, his breath stuttered in his chest. Kaidan’s golden body was at the end of the bed, one hand behind him and Knox knew exactly what he was doing. Those beautiful eyes closed to half mast, a moan slipping between his lips.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Knox couldn’t ever remember moving so fast before but his progress was halted, when Kaidan pushed hims back down with his free hand. “No.”

Feeling his biotics begin to flare, he decided in that moment he’d had enough. And yet...

He found it turned him on when Kaidan spoke with command, every inch the Major, “ _My_ way.”

Hand falling from behind him, Kaidan crawled on top of him. He grabbed the lube, coating and grasping their erections in one hand to slide them together up and down. Knox continued to stare at him, hazel eyes burning with want. He let go of them, grasping Knox’s shaft and placed it against his opening. “Now, Knox.” He gradually lowered himself down, both of them moaning at the sensation. He didn’t stop until Knox was buried deep inside of him.

Unable to help himself, Knox pushed his hips upward for more. They’d never done this before and Knox couldn’t believe how good it felt. He was always on top, always in control. This was...he had no words. Couldn’t even think if he tried.

The song continued - he must have it on repeat - and Knox lost himself. Kaidan moved over him, rolling his hips to the music. Placing his hands on Knox’s chest, he levered himself up, then thrust back down, over and over, making Knox mindless to anything other than desire he felt in the moment. Reaching for Kaidan’s erection, he wrapped his hand around the base, sliding it upwards with a tip. He watched as Kaidan tilted his head back on a groan, even as he continued to rock against him.

“Kaidan...I’m going to-” that was all the warning he could give, as with the last thrust downward, Knox emptied inside him with a shout.

A few more strokes of Knox’s hand and Kaidan came as well, a flare of blue enveloping them both before it faded and Kaidan rested against his chest.

Knox touched him everywhere, overcome with emotion. It was nothing short of amazing what Kaidan could do to him. Pulling out, Kaidan continued to refuse to let him up, cleaning them both, shutting of the music, before tumbling into the bed beside him.

It was quiet for several seconds before Knox found words, “That was quite a show, Major. I have to wonder where you learned those moves.”

All he could hear was the man beside him continue to breathe heavily. And then…”A man has to have some secrets, Shepard.”

A low laugh slipped from his lips, “Well, consider me quite surprised by a secret such as that from you.”

Kaidan turned towards him, lips capturing his in a soft kiss. “Mmmm, mission accomplished then.”


End file.
